Saint
Personality Saint appears to be a quick-witted sarcastic individual, popping jokes and performing japes during battle. At times when he feels truly threatened, he drops his humorous act and can be immensely terrifying during these moments. Saint puts on a friendly, oblivious front to gain trust quickly. Most of the time, he’s rather stoic unless spoken to and only gives tips or jokes. He hesitates to harm youth, as he comes from a similar background where he was forced to kill at a young age. When engaging conversation with him, he normal jokes with dark or self deprecating humor and asks questions he wouldn't answer himself. If he likes you, he'll ask what you like and what you do for fun. If you're lucky enough to share an interest with him, be prepared for long and thought provoking discussions. His main act is mostly a ruse; in reality, Saint is rather sadistic and enjoys killing. He dislikes talking about himself and changes the subject often when talking about his backstory. As he is the youngest member of his family as well as an only child, he is used to being looked down upon and belittled. He strives to prove people wrong about him at all costs. History Saint was born into a magic-infatuated family many members were lesser witch. At age six after the death of one of his fathers a long with his older cousin, he began training as a witch under his godmother Alma. She taught him every spell, enchantment, and ritual known to witches. After 16 years of training, his mentor vanished. While his family hunted for their missing member, Mary, Saint's mother, was ambushed and killed by an odd Sin. Grey seemingly vanished from Saint's life for a year in his pursuit for the killer. It was only when Marco's, Saint's grandfather, health began to deteriorate, Grey became more involved in Saint's life. After Marco had passed of old age, Grey invited Saint to hunt down his mother's killer. Saint accepted the offer and hunted down suspects with his father every night until they nearly killed an innocent man. Saint decided to open his shop to avoid getting too involved with Grey's work. Magic Daily Life Pre-Story Saint exploits his affinity for assassination through hunting down those who work under his enemy, and runs an antique wares shop in the morning. His shop wasn't very popular, which encouraged him to kill more, so he could pickpocket his wealthy targets. Saint would sell homemade enchanted candles and flowers at the entrance of the store. They were his most purchased items. During Story Season 1 Saint endures weekly missions, alone or with a team, guarding Zen during negotiations, and other chores Zen assigns him. Season 2 Saint helps his team organize and take part in missions, usually with a team, trains the new recruits in witch magic with the help of MIna and Arin. Trivia * Saint's favorite flowers are White Calla Lilies. They grew near his grandfather's grave. * While taking high school classes his grandfather became ill due to dietary reasons, so Saint wanted to become a nutritionist to take care of Marco himself. This lead to Saint gaining a wealth of health knowledge he often nags Zen with. * Saint's father, Grey, has taught him many boxing techniques, though he hasn't refined them in recent years.